There are many work areas where space is constrained, such as the interiors of commercial vans, garages, greenhouses, storage lockers, mechanical rooms, etc. In particular, it is difficult to set up conventional work benches in such work areas; when conventional work benches are installed in these areas, it becomes difficult to find space to perform other work in the remaining space. Therefore, having a work bench and/or shelving that can be easily collapsed or removed when not in use would be particularly useful in such constrained spaces. Having such work benches be able to safely support a significant amount of weight and be height adjustable would also be useful.